1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to sterilized drapes used in medical procedures, and more particularly to sterilized drapes configured to enclose radiation shields in medical procedures and to their method of installation.
2. Related Art
It is common to apply sterilized drapes to medical equipment used in medical procedures to prevent having to sterilize the equipment itself. The drapes present an external sterile surface about non-sterile surface to facilitate avoiding the contamination of the surgical theatre, thereby reducing the risk of infection to the patient. Though desirable to apply sterilized drapes to various types of medical equipment, it can prove challenging to apply the drapes about the equipment due to the various configurations thereof. Additionally, due to the complicated configurations of some sterile drapes, it can prove challenging to avoid compromising the sterile external surface of the drapes while disposing the drapes about the non-sterile surface. In addition, it can prove challenging to allow full and substantially unfettered use of the medical equipment upon applying the drapes to the equipment as a result of the drapes impeding movement of the equipment.